


Goodnight, Kitten

by manilapudding



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (somewhat) onesided feelings, Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, Guilty Pleasures, KuroKen - Freeform, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, affectionate Kenma, imsorrymom, kitten Kenma, the best Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manilapudding/pseuds/manilapudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma is Kuroo's greatest and most forbidden fantasy. He's usually good about pushing thoughts of his setter away on the nights where he ends up with his pants around his ankles, but this time, a day at the beach serves too much temptation for one captain to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> ***WARNING***  
> If you missed the tags, this fic is pure guilty and dirty smut. Please proceed with caution. Enjoy!

_Thank you for the day, Kuroo. You forgot this, btw._

 

Kuroo stood in front of his doorway, one hand pinching his key jammed halfway through his door lock, the other clutching his phone. Both were beginning to sweat as he stared at the text he’d just received from his neighbor.  


Any sincerity Kenma aimed towards Kuroo was already enough to make the third year smile the rest of the night, but this—this was exponentially greater than that.  


Attached to the sweet message was a picture of none other than his favorite bleach blond himself. It was a selfie, taken at an awkward angle. Kenma sat with his legs folded into his chest, with his head tilted to the side and rested on his knees in order to fit the majority of his frame in the shot. The shot itself was tilted to the side, it made the picture look curious,…playful. Kenma could use some practice taking selfies, but Kuroo couldn’t bring himself to give a shit when Kenma’s gold feline eyes stared at him alluringly--when he was wearing Kuroo’s faded and oversized sweater. The one he’d lent to Kenma at the beach today and “forgot” to ask for it back.  


It was unbelievably sexy.  


He figured Kenma had taken it on purpose, with the intent of sending him a cute picture to thank him for the beach date (not that Kenma would ever call it that) Kuroo had taken them on that day. But oh, Kuroo was sure that Kenma had no clue of the true effect it had on his friend.  


He used both thumbs and replied as quickly as possible:  


_Oh yeah! I’ll pick it up tomorrow, I’m about to pass out now. You’re more than welcome. Goodnight, Kitten 6:_  


He had to get inside _now_ , and not because he was about to pass out.

 

Usually Kuroo was behaved well with his long standing crush on Kenma. They were in the very weird situation of definitely more than friends, but definitely not boyfriends either. Kenma wasn’t ready to commit. It scared him, and Kuroo could understand that completely. He would stay by Kenma’s side and move at whatever pace the blond wanted. They’d spend nearly every moment of free time together, and some days Kenma felt comfortable enough to hold Kuroo’s hand. Other times, not.  


Kuroo is more than content with this in-between status; he’ll take anything from Kenma he can get, even if it’s just a lifelong promise of companionship. His only problem arises when he thinks of Kenma like _that_ , like he’s thinking of him now, wearing his sweater and acting undeniably sensual. Usually, he can save his thoughts until the confinement of his bed; so many nights he was able to stave himself off by quickly pushing away thoughts of a lithe setter with an imaginary pair of tits and ass. He just couldn’t allow himself to think of Kenma as he jerked off. The first time Kuroo palmed himself to the image of Kenma’s ebony roots and slender thighs, he felt nasty and vile seconds after his release. Best friends don’t get turned on by each other, it’s weird and it doesn’t work like that.  


But some nights, he just can’t help it. Some nights, no matter how hard he tries, every moan he’d imagined would morph to Kenma’s timbre and inflection. He’d drop the illusion of naked breasts and womanly curves in favor of his favorite pale chest and slender fingers.  


Tonight was one of those nights.  


Once the lock had given way and door opened, the third year had launched himself up the stairs to his bedroom. He immediately deposited himself on his desk chair and stared down at his erection in shame, willing it to die down. He heard a buzz from his phone, now abandoned on his bed. Kuroo couldn’t bring himself to check the notification.

 

They spent their Saturday at the beach, just the two of them. It was Kuroo’s idea, who was in the mood for some body boarding and time alone with Kenma. Usually, that meant that the blond would snooze under his floppy sun hat, lulled into unconsciousness by the sun’s rays then leisurely wake and watch Kuroo attempt to ride the waves on his stomach, only to get raucously tousled by the current.  


Today, however, Kenma was in a particularly good mood. It would just happen sometimes, as Kuroo observed. Kenma would wake up and suddenly the sun shined a little brighter. On these days, Kenma was always a lot more affectionate. So instead of napping and occasionally regarding Kuroo with placid interest, he made a tiny sand castle while he watched the bedhead get pummeled by the waves. Every time Kuroo would look back and flash a grin, Kenma would give a meek smile of his own and wave back. It made Kuroo’s breath catch every time.  


And Kuroo wouldn’t have it any other way, because Kenma relaxing on the beach was the prettiest picture he could ever imagine. His pretty little sunhat, the one Kuroo bought for him, perched perfectly on his head, his pallor skin warmed by the sun, his normally hunched over posture instead splayed out carelessly across the sand.  


Hours later, Kuroo retreated from the aqueous assault to join Kenma on land. The blond laid prone as Kuroo played with the sand, pouring warm handfuls across his back. He would spread the grains out evenly like a canvas while he used to his pointer finger to draw shapes down Kenma’s spine. It was just a mindless gesture on Kuroo’s part, but the relaxing sand play covered Kenma in a heated blanket and the boy let out occasional mewls despite himself. It made Kuroo so hard his cock was _aching._

 

Kuroo groaned at the memory as he unlaced is swim trunks. His resolve was crumbling. He’d wanted so badly to take Kenma’s rounded ass in both his hands and just _squeeze_. He’d kneed and massage those perfect cheeks and Kenma would let out the little cries like he did before and whine for Kuroo’s fingers inside him. Yeah, that would be good. It was a really delicious thought.  


Eventually Kenma fell asleep from Kuroo’s lulling antics, and the outwardly prideful Nekoma captain made a ridiculous mad dash for the ocean. The icy water helped cool his raging hard-on, and he thanked god that Kenma was unconscious. 

 

But now— _now_ , Kuroo didn’t have to worry about hiding his boner in public, he thought as he slid his shorts to his knees. His reddened cock ricocheted back to his stomach and gave a sinful _thwack_ . There was an evil part of him doing the thinking now, the part that had no care for the immorality of jacking off to his best friend. Kuroo watched in guiltily as a drop of precum slowly dripped onto his abs. He didn’t dare touch himself, but shit, he needed it so badly…

 

Later on, when the chill began to settle in on the coast, Kenma gladly accepted Kuroo’s sweater, having stuffed his t-shirt at the bottom of their overflowing beach bag. The black wool sloped off Kenma’s shoulder, revealing his peachy pale collarbones, and fell past his tiny swim trunks, giving him the appearance of being naked under the article of clothing. For the second time that day, Kuroo had to imagine thoughts of his family and the neighborhood cats in order to calm his hardening dick.  


He knew it was a serious problem, but Kenma was just _so good_ today. He held Kuroo’s hand shyly as they watched the sunset, and even let Kuroo get away with calling him Kitten. _Kitten. Fuck._

 

“I got you plain chocolate with nuts. They were out of Rocky Road, sorry Kitten. Kuroo settled himself on their beach towel as he handed the cone to Kenma, his own cup of mint chip balanced in his other hand.  


Kenma met Kuroo’s eyes and gave a small but grateful smile. “It’s alright, chocolate is my second favorite. Thank you.” Kuroo raised his eyebrows. Kenma didn’t have anything to say about the embarrassing nickname this time?  


“Oh, no protesting this time?~” he asked amusedly.  


Kenma looked up at him with dilated pupils and replied with completely, “I’ve decided to stop pretending that I don’t love it.” Kuroo was at a loss for words, cock hardening _again._

 

That was it. That was the last straw. He groped his leaking cock and squeezed like he’d been wanting to do all day. Only seconds later his precum had spread and coated his entire length. He jerked his slicked up dick with the desperation of starved man taking his first bite of filet mignon.  


“Oh, Kenma…” He groaned loudly into the still night air.  


He was probably the hardest he’d ever been, swollen to the thought of pink lips suckling on the head of his cock. Those feline eyes would stare at him alluringly the entire time, not daring to look away as he bobbed up and down slowly. He’d take the base of Kuroo’s cock in his hand, stick out his pretty little tongue, and _lick_. He’d lap up the precum Kuroo was feeding him like the needy kitten he was, and he would _love it_.  


He’d roll over and expose his asshole shamelessly, craning his head backwards to look at Kuroo with begging eyes and Kuroo would so willingly oblige him. He’d lick his thumb and rub Kenma’s puckered hole and his kitten would wiggle his ass and _whine_ —yes, just like at the beach, but louder and longer, and because Kuroo was finger fucking him mercilessly.  


 

 _“Oooooh, fuck…”_ The empty house was filled with his drawn out cries as Kuroo relished the fact that he was home alone. His parents were coincidentally out having dinner with Kenma’s parents.  


 

When Kuroo was done fingering, Kenma would flop onto his back. He’d hold open his arms, inviting Kuroo to kiss him and grind against his stiff cock. They’d make out so lewdly, lapping at each other’s tongues and sucking on lips and moaning into kisses. Kuroo would hold off on frotting against Kenma until the boy was practically humping his thigh and rubbing a mess of precum all of Kuroo’s pants. When Kuroo would decide to give in, they’d rut into each other so hard the mattress would scream under the weight and the neighbors would complain.  


And Kenma would call his name, obscenely loud over and over again, unable to hold back the pleasure Kuroo was giving him.  


“Tetsurou, _Tetsurou, please…,”_ he’d cry, “God, _please! Fuck me!”_

 

Kuroo began to resemble a washing machine on the last minute of its cycle. He was shaking and rubbing himself at a violent speed, his constant moans beginning to sound like white noise. He gritted his teeth harshly and steeled his abs, prepared to keen over in release any second.  


_So close…_  


Then Kenma would gently push him down on the bed and climb on to his groin with catlike grace, finally plopping himself on Kuroo’s dick. He’d lift himself up by the hips then guide Kuroo’s dick inside him, locking eyes with him as he slid onto the length lewdly.  


He’d begin to bounce on Kuroo’s dick, never breaking eye contact. As Kuroo would thrust upwards to bury himself deeper inside Kenma’s ass, Kenma would take his hand to suck on his fingers. He’d moan desperately around the digits when Kuroo would find his spot, the spot that he knew so well.  


The pair would speed up until Kenma couldn’t keep up anymore. Kuroo would watch him whine, watch his head lull backwards in exceeding pleasure as he pounded his ass.  


_“Tetsurou, oh Tetsurou I’m gonna—”_

 

“Aaaah, Kenma—shit, Baby!...”

 

As Kuroo lay collapsed on his cool comforter, he noticed his phone blinking red, signaling the forgotten text from earlier. He nervously reached over and unlocked the screen, knowing it was from the boy he’d just finished cumming to.  


_Goodnight, Kitten,_ it read.  


Kuroo should’ve been happy, overjoyed at the acts of endearment Kenma showered him with today, at how fucking _cute_ Kenma was, referring to him with his own favorite nickname. He should screenshot the text and set it as his background so he never has to live his life without being reminded of the fact that Kenma had called him Kitten too.  


But he just couldn’t. Kuroo stared and stared at the screen until he felt pathetic tears leaked down his cheeks. He was disgusting. Absolutely awful for taking advantage of his best friend like that—the worst kind of creepy. If Kenma were to know what he did tonight, what he’s done so many nights…Kuroo wouldn’t be able to forgive himself. He _can’t_ forgive himself. The guilt he felt began to rise in his stomach and he had to fight the urge to vomit. What a _monster_ , he is. He’s sure Kenma would never, ever be okay with the fantasies the flourished in Kuroo’s mind. He’d probably disown him as a friend, never speak to him again. And he had every right to. Kuroo is a terrible, terrible friend.  


“I’m sorry Kenma, I’m so sorry…” He sobbed into his pillow. That night’s sleep would be restless.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it (and not taking genetics notes heheh). Kitten Kenma is my favorite Kenma :3 And just FYI, in my head, if Kenma found out he'd be more like DAMN BABE WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER ON THE BED LET'S GO.
> 
> But alright, back to single nucleotide morphisms for me! Thanks for reading and I hope everyone has a wonderful day! c:


End file.
